


Confession

by diangelonnico



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Goodbyes, Leaving, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, one-sided jasico, one-sided jason grace/ nico di angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/pseuds/diangelonnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico looks at Jason the same way he used to look at Percy. Jason doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from she-girl on tumblr; Jasico, Confessions

Nico looked at Jason who was looking at him with something filling his eyes. Jason thought it was the same way Nico used to look at Percy - hate, regret, but love all at the same time. Jason wondered why Nico was looking at him that way. 

Nico had dragged him out here to the middle of the forest. He said he wanted to say goodbye, Jason wanted to talk him out of leaving. They had become such good friends the past summer, and autumn but now it was winter, Nico had decided to go back to the underworld, see his father.

"What do you want Nico?" Jason asked him calmly.

"I wanted to say… . I … I’m in love with you." Nico stammered uneasily. Then he turned away as if he feared Jason would start shouting at him. He turned away as if he couldn’t stand to see Jason’s face.

"I … I . . " Jason didn’t know what to say. "I’m sorry." He said and hung his head. "I shouldn’t have led you on like I did." He admitted. Looking back on it, he had led Nico on, it had seemed like he liked him as more than a friend and he felt so so bad because this boy had already had his heart broken so many times in so many ways.

"No, you shouldn’t have” Nico spat venomously turning to look at Jason once again. “You just wanted to break my heart like everyone else. Because it’s easier than trying to break someone elses.” He continued. Then he turned around. “Don’t expect me to come back. Ever.” he said as he walked away. Jason watched him go.

"Nico, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. I want to make it up to you. Please!" Jason called but Nico didn’t look back. The shadows gathered around him and before he went he turned around, looking back at Jason one last time.

"Just remember I’ll always love you Jason." he said calmly and he disappeared, leaving Jason standing in the forest all alone.


End file.
